1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective corner guard, more particularly to one which is less susceptible to deformation and which provides an enhanced protective effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A protective corner guard is commonly used for covering an angled corner of a wall of an upright post so as to protect people or children from being injured by the angled corner. A conventional corner guard is formed by bending a sheet of rubber material, and is fastened to the angled corner by screw fasteners. However, the conventional rubber corner guard is susceptible to deformation and is relatively hard. People can still be hurt by the conventional corner guard in the event of accidental collision.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a protective corner guard that is less susceptible to deformation and that provides an enhanced protective effect.
Accordingly, the protective corner guard of the present invention is adapted to be mounted on and to cover a wall corner, and includes a main body, a plurality of fasteners and a plurality of light reflective pieces.
The main body is formed integrally from an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer foam material, and has first and second side walls connected to and intersecting with each other at a predetermined angle. Each of the first and second side walls has opposite end portions, an inner surface adapted to face the wall corner, and an outer surface opposite to the inner surface. Each of the opposite end portions of the first and second side walls has a recessed section formed in the outer surface, and a fastener hole formed in the recessed section. The fasteners extend respectively through the fastener holes in the recessed sections of the first and second side walls, and are adapted to fasten the main body to the wall corner. The light reflective pieces are received in the recessed sections for covering the fasteners.